La Saga del Dragon y El Kyubi: Una Nueva Esperanza
by MessiBarrios10
Summary: El Reino de Equestria esta en paz y armonia de repente la oscuridad amenaza pero una luz que nace ahi, sale para combatirla y se enamora de una hermosa yegua para crear una nueva ezperanza y derrotar a la oscuridad juntos en familia ¿quien sera el misterioso pony que los salvara? ¿quien sera la yegua de que esta enamorado? y ¿podran vencer a la oscuridad de los enemigos?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de comenzar quiero decirles a mis buenos amigos Parca333 y Eyedragon por inspirarme a hacer mis primeros fanfics y este es el primer fanfic que tiene 3 libros espero que lo disfruten**

Capitulo 1: Un destello de luz

Han pasado 100.000 años desde que la ultima raza de alicornios ha abitado en una enorme isla en medio de un mar aproximadamente .000 de km2 lo suficiente para todo un pais o un reino. Era un dia en la isla donde habitaban los reyes Orion y Galaxia ellos eran apenasunos potrillos y no se habian conocido.

Orion era el principe ya que sus padres eran los reyes y Galaxia era la unica alicornio era raro por que sus padres eran ponys comunes su madre es una pegaso con pelaje parecido a Galaxia y su padre era un unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro con estrellas en todas partes de su cuerpo pasaron 20 años Orion estba viendo por la ventana de su habitacion era un dia hermoso.

Orion veia todo a su alrededor pero se quedo paralizado al ver una hermosa yegua esa yegua era Galaxia dets de Orion aparecen sus padres

Rey - Hola hijo como es...-dijo el padre pero noto que su hijo estaba distraido luego el y su esposa ven la ventana por donde estaba Orion mirando despues los padres de orion se miraron y el padre le da una palmada en la espalda haciendo que Orion bajara de la nube, Orion mira a su padre

Rey - Valla hijo no sabia que tenias novia

Al decir eso Orion se sonrrojo

Reina - Por que no vas y te sientas con ella hijo ?

Orion - Pero que pasa si no le agrado a ella ?

Reina - Almenos hasla tu amiga

Orion sale y va al parque donde estaba Galaxia busco y finalmente la encontro Orion se quedo mirando luego inal y traga saliva y se acerca a Galaxia

Orion - Ho.. ho..hola - dijo nervioso

Galaxia voltea y se queda viendo a Orion muy sorprendida es primera vez que un principe le este hablando

Galaxia - Hola - respondio ella

Me...me puedo sentar ? - pregunto Orion

Claro por que no, es primera ves que un principe me habla - dijo ella

Orion se sienta alado de Galaxia y ambos se quedan mirando el paisaje luego Orion pregunta

Como te llamas ?

Galaxia - Galaxia y tu ?

Orion - Cosmo pero todos me dicen Orion

Galaxia - Mucho gusto principe Orion

Orion - Por favor solo dime Orion

Galaxia - Ok

Pasan 10 años y Orion le propuso matrimonio a Galaxia lo cual ella acepta, unos dias despues Orion y Galaxia estaban en su boda luego de que el padre dijera los votos matrimoniales los cuales espero tanto Orion, los dos se unieron en un beso eterno los padres de Orion y Galaxia estaban felices viendo a sus hijos unidos hasta la muerte por el amor despues de la boda Orion y Galaxia fueron a su luna de miel

Fin Cap 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso este capitulo es corto pero los demas son largos espero que les guste y el personaje de Girion no es mio me lo presto Parca333 si no saben quien es vallan a su pagina en fanfiction y vean los fanfic en donde sale Girion, sale en Una Luz en la Oscurida y Las Garras de las Tinieblas**

Capitulo 2: Una Luz en la Oscuridad

Orion y Galaxia para esos momentos se encontraban disfrutando de una romantica luna de miel en una de las hermosas campiñas del reino, sin embargo en la lejania, donde la luz no llegaba y la oscuridad reinaba se encontraba un castillo de negra piedra y semblande ciniestro. En el interior un trono de roca oscura y brillante adornado con piedras preciosas el cual sostenia a un gran pegaso de pelaje gris, su mirada perdida casi se perdia en la oscuridad a no ser por las brillantes orbes rojas que eran sus ojos...centelleando como dos grandes rubies de fuego - Mi hijo... - murmuró en un tono insensible - se hacerca el momento de su nacimiento...y con el mismo su poder me dara la llave para vencer a los reyes - al instante la pesada pata golpeo el descanso del trono arrancando un sonido seco en el solitario cuarto.

- Que pasa hades...te veo molesto - respondio a los pocos segundos una suave y dulce voz, casi como si le besara la mejilla con sensualidad contenida

Hades - Es que pronto nacera mi hijo pero Eowyn huyo con el cuando se dio cuenta de que la deje embarazada solo poder para tener el poder de mi hijo/p

Alicornio - Quieres que envie a los asesinos?

Hades - No, voy a esperar que nasca asi sabre su poder y donde se esconde

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado del reino de Hades y cerca de la luz habia una cabaña adentro esta una alicornio negra de crin azul celeste y ojos dorados y estaba embarazada de 8 meses ella era Eowyn la esposa de Hades

Eowyn - Un mes mas y naceras mi pequeño bebe

Depronto un unicornio joven de crin negra y pelaje azul entra al cuarto

Unicornio - Cuanto falta cariño?

Eowyn - Un mes mas y nacera nuestro hijo Sunshig

Sunshig - Ya quiero que nasca espero que sea niño

Eowyn - Yo quiero una niña, bueno lo que importa es que sea feliz el bebe con nosotros y tenga una buena vida

Pasa un mes y Eowyn estaba en su cuarto dando luz mientras que Sunshig estaba afuera esperando a su hijo/a, despues de una hora los ruidos cesan y una campecina sale y le dice a Sunshig que ya nacio el bebe el entrar Sunshig ve a Eowyn cargando a un bulto envuelto en una cobija

Eowyn - Cariño mira

Sunshig se acerca al pequeño bebe para verlo y resulto ser que era un niño alicornio negro de crin azul marino y ojos dorados como los de Eowyn

Sunshig - Es hermoso cariño

Eowyn - y ya tiene nombre

Sunshig - Como se llama?

Eowyn - Su nombre es Girion

Sunshig - Lindo nombre, puedo cargarlo?

Eowyn - Claro cariño pero cuidado que esta durmiendo

Eowyn le entrega el potro a Sunshig y este ultimo llora de felicidad

Fin Cap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: 15 años han pasado

Han pasado desde que nacio Girion en ese tiempo Girion crecio muy feliz con un gran poder Hades fue buscandolo pero nunca lo encontro ya que Eowyn y Sunshig siempre se cambiavan de lugar para evitar que encontraran a su hijo.

Mientras tanto en el Reino de la Luz los alicornios Orion y Galaxia estaban en los jardines con sus hijas Celestia y Luna mientras que en el palacio estaban los padres de Orion viendo feliz a su hjio con su familia e hijas, despues de jugar fueron al comedor y Orion le dice a Celestia

Orion - Hija tu madre y yo te tenemos una sorpresa ya que mañana es tu cumpleaños numero 15

Celestia - Que es Papa?

Orion - Tu y tu hermana van a tener bebes dragon como amigos

Luna - Y a mi me dan un regalo en el cumpleaños de cely?

Orion - Olvidaste que tu cumpleaños es despues que el de tu hermana?

Luna - Ups, lo olvide

Padre de Orion - Bueno hijo tengo que irme a buscar gente para la guardia real y poder evitar que los alicornios negros nos ivadan

Luna - Alicornios negros, son malos esos ponis?

Orion - Si hija y si uno se acerca al reino no dudare en matarlo

Mientras tanto en el reino de Hades

Hades - !BUSQUENLO NESECITO EL PODER DE MI HIJO TRAINGANMELO¡ - Grito enojado a las criaturas de sus tierras - Lo nesecito vivo a el y Eowyn

Mientras las criaturas buscaban a Girion y sus padres, estaban cambiando de refugio hasta que los escucharon

Eowyn - Cariño corre ahi vienen las criaturas de Hades

Girion - Quien es Hades mamá?

Eowyn - Nada hijo slo es un poni malo

Las criaturas encontraron a la familia Sunshig se queda para proteger a su familia

Eowyn - Sunshig que haces?

Sunshig - Llevate a Girion de aqui yo los detendre

Girion - No papá porfavor ven con nosotros

Sunshig - Lo siento hijo pero este es el adios, Eowyn llevatelo

Girion - ¡Noooo! No quiero perderte papá

Sunshig golpea a Girion en la nuca dejandolo inconciente

Sunshig - Eowyn llevatelo de aqui y dile cuando despierte que lo siento

Eowyn - Ok, Te amo - dijo llorando y besandolo para luego huir con Girion en su lomo, despues se quedo Sunshig enfrentar a las criaturas, las mato a todas con solo un movimiento pero en ese momento

Valla, Valla eres bueno pero no creo que sobrevivas contra mi - dijo una voz femenina detras de el

Sunshig voltea y de las sombras surge una alicornio completamente negra

Alicornio - Y el niño donde esta?

Sunshig - No dejare que toques un cabello a mi hijo

Alicornio - Dime o Muere

Sunshig - Jamas, prefiero morir por Girion que entregartelo

Alicornio - Girion?

Sunshig - Asi se llama Eowyn se lo puso

Alicornio - Bueno dime donde esta o Muere

Sunshig - Jamaaaas!

Sunshig carga contra la alicornio

Alicornio - Idiota debiste decirme pero el amor se lo impide

La alicornio de una patada manda a Sunshig a volar estrellandose contra una roca haciendo que Sunshig caiga al suelo adolorido y la alicornio se le acerca

Alicornio - Me dira si o no?

Sunshig - Ja...ja...jamas - dijo adolorido

Alicornio - Bueno ire por Girion pero te matare primero

Sunshig - Nooo! mi hijo

Alicornio - Adios

La alicornio saca una daga y se la clava en la nuca matando al unicornio

Alicornio - Idiota

Mientras tanto con Eowyn, Eowyn corria con Girion en su lomo incociente ella nesecitaba poner a Girion a salvo

Eowyn - No tengo otra opcion tengo que llevar a Girion al reino de la luz

Eowyn Corrio llego al reino pero algo la detuvo era el escudo protector del reino, Eowyn no podia pasar pero de milagro Girion si, ella arroja a Girion mut lejos del escudo pero dentro del reino

Eowyn - Lo siento hijo pero no quiero que sufras y no quiero que sepas que Hades es tu verdadero padre, eres mi gran amor Girion - dijo llorando

Ohhh que tierno - dijo una voz detras de ella

Eowyn voltea y ve a la alicornio

Eowyn - No tocaras a mi hijo el ya esta en el reino de la luz y no podas entrar ni tu ni Hades

Alicornio - Pero tu si

La alicornio dispara una rayo a Eowyn dejandola inconciente y la pone sobre su lomo

Alicornio - Hades tendra a Girion, pero por ahora le dara gusto verte - dijo mientras eprendia vuelo hacia el castillo de Hades

Mientras Girion aun inconciente estaba lejos del muro del castillo unos guradias patrullaban cuando notan a Girion tirado en el suelo

Guardia 1 - ¡UN ALICORNIO NEGRO CUIDADO!

Guardia 2 - No lo se parece inconciente

Guardia 1 - Eso es lo que quiere, esperar para atacarnos

El tercer guadia se acerca a Girion y lo toca pero Girion seguia inconciente

Guardia 3 - Avisen a los reyes que vengan antes que despierte, rapido

Mientras que los guardias ivan por los reyes Eowyn despertaba y se da cuenta de que estaba en un calabozo pero estaba limpio y parecia una habitacion normal ecepto la puertas era una reja - Hola Cariño - dijo una voz detras de Eowyn, ella voltea y ve a Hades

Fin Cap 3

**Les gusto porfin hice un capitulo largo asi que no se quejen xD comenten si les gusto aqui comienza los mejores capitulos de La Saga del Dragon**

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Cosas Malas

Como has estado cariño - dijo Hades entrando a la celda de Eowyn

Eowyn - Que quieres Hades - dijo asustada y enojada

Hades - Nada solo preguntarte por nuestro hijo y ya se que nacio y tiene 15 años, como esta el? - dijo con una sonrrisa

Eowyn - Olvidalo no te voy a decir nada ni te atrevas a tocar un solo cabello de mi Girion - dijo con ira

Hades - Girion?

Eowyn - Asi le puse y asi se llama

Hades - Bueno cariño ire por nuestro Girion

Eowyn - El esta en el reino de la luz no podras entrar

Hades - Lo se, pero tu si - dijo con una sonrrisa

Eowyn - Que?! no, no estaras pensando en?

Hades - Si mi amor, eso es lo que quiero y sabes que quiero su poder para vencer a los reyes del reino de la luz

Hades sale de la celda de Eowyn y la cierra

Alicornio - Que haras Hades? - dijo la alicornio apareciendo alado de el dandole un beso apasionado en los labios

Hades - Usare a Eowyn como carnada para que Girion venga por ella y mientras tanto hare el amor con ella para tener otro hijo y cuando tenga a los dos sere invencible

Alicornio - Y cuando aras el amor con migo cariño? - dijo algo deprimida

Hades - Se paciente mi querida Axel pronto lo haremos te amo a ti pero tambien amo a Eowyn

Axel - Bueno valdra la pena esperar y pronto seremos una familia, pero por que elegiste a mi hermana y no a mi? - dijo recordando cuando hades se enamoro de Eowyn

Hades - Es que Eowyn es mas hermosa y cariñosa pero igual como dije las amo a las dos

Axel - Ok, lo entiendo - dijo algo furiosa contra su hermana

Mientras tanto en el reino de la luz, Girion despertaba mirando al techo se sentia algo confundido no sabia donde estaba

Girion - Ahhh, Donde esoy? - dijo algo adolorido

Guardia - Ya desperto, busquen a los reyes

Mientras dos guardias ivan por los reyes Girion miraba a los demas guardias viendolo y en sus cascos cargaban lanzas para usarlas contra de varios minutos llegan los reyes y ven a Girion el cual empezo a sentir miedo cuando los vio

Rey - Dejenos solos, podemos con el -dijo el rey mientras que los guardias salen de la habitacion dejandolos solos con Girion

Girion - Q...Qu...Que...me haran? - dijo aterrado

Reina - Nada, no te preocupes

Rey - Nada ecepto si vienes para matarnos a todos

Girion - No, yo no vine a hacer eso solo soy un poni de 15 años que...- dijo Girion pero despues recordo a su madre - Mama, mama, mamaaaa, donde esta mi mama - decia llorando

Reina - Tranquilo, te encontramos inconciente en nuestro perimetro pero no vimos a tu madre, lo siento

Girion empezo a llorar y en ese momento una voz se escucha por la puerta

Voz - Mama podemos pasar?

Reina - Claro hijo pero no seas duro esta sufriendo por cosas familiares

Por la puerta entro Orion y Galaxia acompañados de Celestia y Luna, Girion se quedo viendo a esta ultima con asombro es como si cupido le hubiera dado una flecha por la belleza y los hermosos ojos de la yegua no podia quitar la mirada de la hermosa yegua nocturna, justo en ese momento Orion dice

Orion - Que haces aqui demonio negro - dijo con ira por dentro

Girion se asusto un poco por la pregunta que le hizo Orion

Galaxia - Cariño, no le hables es solo un chico de 15 años y ahorita esta pasando un mal momento por lo de su madre. Que acaso no escuchaste a tu madres!? - dijo furiosa haciendo que Orion se asustara

Orion - Lo siento cariño, no quise decir eso - dijo Orion nervioso ya que le daba miedo cuando Galaxia se ponia de malas o se molestaba eso le asustaba xD

Celestia - Podemos hablarle?

Luna - Podemos Pa, Podemos Ma - dice luna cual potrilla

Galaxia - Claro, pero no le digan nada sobre su madre que esta muy mal

Luna y Celestia - Ok - dijeron mientras se asercaban al alicornio de crin azul

Luna - Hola

Celestia - Como estas?

Girion - H...Ho...Hola - dijo sin quitar la mirada de la hermosa yegua nocturna el estaba imnotizado por sus bellos ojos azules

Galaxia - Hola muchacho, lamento interrupir pero queremos que nos cuentes tu historia, solo para saber de ti no te preocupes puedes confiar en nosotros

Girion - Ok

Girion empezo a contar su historia de como nacio, crecio, vivio etc...

Girion - Luego nos persiguieron unas criaturas, mi mama dijo que le servian a un tal Hades - dijo Girion triste por lo de su padre y madre

Con esas palabras los reyes y los principes sin cotar a Celestia y Luna se quedaron sorprendidos - Mi madre no se que le paso pero... lo ultimo es que la escuche llorar y gritar mi nombre y bueno aqui estoy con ustedes

**Reviews?**


End file.
